Pictures of the past
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker... They are brutal, strong and hot-tempered troublemakers. But same as others, they do have feelings. Feelings they are trying hard to hide because they are the reminder of the past and two bots they need to forget. But do they want to do so?
This is oneshot for now... I might add some more if people ask so...

* * *

"Not here, not here. Agh, come on! Where is it?!"

Sideswipe snapped with irritation. He couldn't sharpen his blades without it! And yet the blade sharpener was nowhere: not _on_ the commode, not _inside_ of it, not on his berth, not on the floor...

"Where else?!"

Unless...

"If you took it again, Sunny, I swear I'm gona-" Sideswipe opened his brother's commode and started searching the shelves. But he froze, the wish to find the sharpener being forgotten.

His attention was taken by the sheets of paper fulfilling one of shelves.

Sunstreaker's drawings.

But the trembling in the red armored bot's spark was caused not by that. No, Sideswipe knew of his twin's hidden talent. The reason was different.

It was _what_ his brother had drawn...

Delicate lines and accurate shades together were creating the skillfully drawn portrait.

Sideswipe blinked, how much time has past since they had seen _her_.

Paper by paper his optics run through different pictures and sketches most of them illustrating mostly the same. Then it was not _only_ her.

There were her sister's portraits too, then both of them together, their optics, faceplates, their kind smiles...

"WHAT YOU THINK YO'RE DOING?!"

Sideswipe jumped away and his optics met Sunsteraker's furious ones.

"Sunny- Ih-"

But he lost all words, so quickly backed on the berth away from his brother, watching Sunstreaker rush to the commode and start hurriedly collecting the sheets from the floor with the aim to put them back and lock away from intruders.

Sides watched his twin's angry expression trying to hide the shame and his features softened sadly.

"You know... I miss them as much as you do..."

Sunstreaker's servos froze his optics still narrowed. How much the golden armored twin wished to say that he hadn't known what his brother was talking about. But Sideswipe knew him too well, more than that, he was his twin.

"You at least can draw them. I can't."

Their optics met and after a moment Sunstreaker gave a sign leaning his helm on the edge of the low commode... After a click he raised his helm and looked at the pictures in his servos.

"...I just-..."

"Can't forget... You shouldn't."

"There is almost no way for us to see them again..." Sunstreaker reminded with a straight face.

"Why do-"

"Because I know it, Sides!.. They are far and that is for the better. There sure are mechs carrying them in their servos right now. Thanks, no! I _don't want_ to see that."

"And why do you think she won't remember _you_ for _real_ caring her in your servos all the away then before."

Sideswipe's tone was calm and the his twin couldn't fight that tone. Hopefully, Sides straightened wishing to cut the moment of memories.

"May be you are right. There is almost no way for us to meet them again..."he admitted thoughtfully,"But if we really care for them, we should be glad... I mean, just imagine, both are safe and each will probably find a good mech."

Sunstreaker moved his optics away, "We promised to meet them again..."

"We both knew that was unlikely."

"No. We _made_ ourselves think that way..."

"You were just saying that you hadn't wanted to see them."

"That's not what Ih-! I just can't stop thinking, what if-... What if we actually would have been able to..." He got silence wishing to continue. Hoping that there could have been a chance was foolish. Sideswipe stood up cutting the possible continuation,

"Forget it. I was searching for my blade sharpener."

Sunstreaker gave him a look closing the commode compleatly and siting on his berth.

"It's on the windowsill."

Sides moved his gaze and saw the block on plane view, "Huh, didn't notice."

His steps echoed the silent room, and, after grabbing what he wanted, the bot walked to the exit.

Sunstreaker heard his brother stop in the doorframe.

"By the way... Sunny," Sideswipe poised looking back at his twin,

"Those portrates are good..." And with that he left leaving both of them with their own deep thought. And, of course, no other bot could even imagined those memories that twins shared.

* * *

I would be gladfull for comments.

if you want more, please write.

The ones, who are waiting for 'Soundwave's secret' next (21th?) chapter, I am writing it, don't worry.


End file.
